


game play game

by batbatlove



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batbatlove/pseuds/batbatlove
Summary: Henry with PSVR(2016的圖了啊啊啊啊啊!!)





	game play game

 

**Author's Note:**

> 梗是從一個動圖上看來的，可惜找不到了.........  
> 反正就是用PSVR玩美少女遊戲的玩家想試能不能看到小褲褲卻黑屏的故事....


End file.
